Fire and blood: Story of a Vulpix
by Lyra Nym
Summary: "When your life becomes a nightmare, you can only do two things: Move or die. And every night your memories are lost because all you have in mind is kill. What has the pain turned you into?" Discover what happens when an abandoned Vulpix, after her life turned to ashes, decides get up and revenge on those who hurt her. (Nothing inappropriate, contains sensitive topics and violence)
1. Foreword

**1.-Night talk**

* * *

A girl had gone to the forest to train with her pokemon, she was named Lia. She expected the training to increase their level, making them stronger than they were. Lia was frustrated by the equipment she had, one was second hand, another had been crippled in a fight, another had no respect for her and the last one trusted too much when he fought, so he fell defeated right away. And her new pokemon was so rare that Lia did not yet know her well.

The members of her team were:

Charmeleon was her starter pokemon, she had it since he was a Charmander, he was very loyal to Lia. He did not like to lose, and if it happened everyone would go out of their way for fear of being burned. The rest of the team feared and adored him, usually he was the one who settled the fights between his companions and they were always solutions that benefited everyone.

Sylveon, they knew her for being one of the toughest pokemon of the team. Since she was an Eevee she could become very lethal when she got angry, as well as having little patience. Her evolution had not changed its rude and ironic nature, and she was insolent with Lia. Despite being the pokemon that was her companions never thought she was beautiful.

Treecko was Sylveon's best friend, since she was an Eevee they had been very close, almost brothers. He could be very rough but everyone agreed that he showed his kind side with Sylveon. Although he tried to conceal it, he was the weakest among all, not only because he had not evolved, but because he had broken his arm a long time ago, although he was cured, never again have the speed of always.

Swellow was very quiet, he came very young, then he evolved. He is one of the strongest in the fighting. At first Lia would not let him fight for fear of being hurt, but he had proven to be hard to knock among them. Actually, he was quite selfish, which caused his thousands of fights with Sylveon.

But among them there was an enigmatic pokemon, she almost never spoke, his appearance was rare. It was a Vulpix, for everyone she was sinister. The tip of his left ear was destroyed, as if it had been torn off. In her right eye there was a vertical fine scar that had not left her one-eyed, She also had two scars on her left shoulder and on her right hind leg, as if it had cut her. Another strange thing was that she walked with both legs most of the time, sometimes they saw her striking the bushes with her fists without losing her balance.

None of them had tried to start a conversation with her, because if they spoke to her she would respond with a snort without even looking at them. Sometimes they saw her throwing angry glances at Lia, as if she was the fault of something. Vulpix always whispered things before falling asleep, between names of unknown people and pokemon. She inspired them fear, they would never approach her for anything in the world.

Until one night.

Sylveon's eyes widened as he heard punches and barely audible words, hit Treecko with one of her tapes to wake him up. His golden eyes snapped open, that was one of his qualities, wake up suddenly.

\- What happens, Loony?- He asked, calling she by her nickname.

\- Do you hear that?- She answered, somewhat impatient.

Treecko was silent, the air was heard the blows ... and a choke noise.

\- They are sobs.- A voice whispered near them both.

Treecko and Sylveon raised their heads, both slept at the foot of a tree and on one of the lower branches was Swellow. Treecko gave him a reproachful look.

\- Are you awake for a while, and do not you worry about finding out where those sobs come from?

\- I do not look for problems where there are not.- The bird responded coldly.

Sylveon got up immediately, Swellow looked at her out of the corner of his eye, hiding his concern.

\- Are you going to hit me?

\- No.- She replied dangerously sweet, in two quick steps, she was standing next to Charmeleon, Swellow grimaced in fear.- He will do it.

Before Swellow implored her not to do it Sylveon tapped Charmeleon on the shoulder with one of her ties, the red lizard opened his eyes almost instantly, he rose surpassing them all in height. Without asking anything he advanced towards Swellow, even though the bird was on a branch he did not feel safe with the way Charmeleon looked at him.

\- Low .-He ordered in a low voice, Swellow spread his wings and glided nervously to the ground, if he had stayed in the branch Sylveon and Treecko would have been responsible for lowering it. The bird stood up, but he felt like he was trembling.- Tell me what you've been keeping quiet.

\- Vulpix has been sobbing, but ...- He added, before Charmeleon interrupted him.- Her crying is not for pity, but it seems that ... she cries with rage. She mutters something about the fact that their death did not help at all.

\- "Their"?

\- Listen to it yourself

The four Pokémon advanced through the thicket of the forest toward the clearing. There they spotted Vulpix, her reddish-brown fur illuminated by the moonlight and her copper-colored eyes reflecting hatred. She snorted in such a way that it sounded like a sob, but there were no tears. she had her jaw clenched and her front legs in fists, covered with a little blood, the result of so many blows she had given.

\- Take me with you.- she whispered to no one, it seemed that she spoke with the air.- I'm free of them, but I'm so tired ... I hear your screams if I fall asleep, I can't live like that anymore.- her voice was impregnated with pain, grief, anger.- He said I should take care of the dangers in the shadows, he was wrong, I would have faced everything ... but not anymore. Free me ... the past weighs me down like an earthenware. I just ... I want to go with you.

Sylveon, Treecko and Swellow looked at Charmeleon, they were already confused by everything Vulpix said. he, on the other hand, seemed calm, but saddened.

\- I fighted for you.- Vulpix continued saying, she was trembling looking at the sky, as if he wanted to prevent the tears from leaving his body.- I was able to protect you, but I did not succeed ... I loved you so much...

Treecko made a bored grimace, if Vulpix made a tremendous scandal for a romance, it did not make sense to keep listening. He turned around with the intention of leaving...

 _¡Clack!_

Treecko did not move, paralyzed by that noise, when he looked at the ground he discovered that he had stepped on a twig, splitting it in half. Sylveon and Swellow shot him a murderous look, Charmeleon did not do anything, Vulpix had already realized that they were there.

Vulpix moved quickly, faster than they had imagined and shot a Flamethrower in their direction. Charmeleon immediately used Protect on him and his companions, avoiding the flames. When the smoke of the attack dispersed, Vulpix was standing on his hind legs, watching them with intense hatred, In the moonlight her scars were more noticeable, but it did not make her appearance worse, it seemed as if they were part of her.

\- What do you want? leave me alone.- she snapped without a trace of the sensitivity she had shown before.

Charmeleon moved toward her without fear, instead Treecko, Sylveon and Swellow were left behind, as if the shadow of the trees could protect them if she tried to hurt them. Even though he was taller than everyone, Vulpix equaled him in height while standing, After a few moments Charmeleon murmured in a low voice.

\- What would you have been able to do for him?

Vulpix was silent, evaluating the answer, turned him back and responded with a tone of someone who had suffered a hundred years of misery.

\- I would have died for him, I ... I would have killed for him.- her voice, though choppy, was full of decision.

Charmeleon would have raised an eyebrow if he had had one.

\- Would you? ... or did you?

She looked at each one with her bronze colour eyes. When she looked at Charmeleon her gaze darkened.

\- I did it.- she snorted, looking away.- Not only for him, I did it for my two families, I could not stand still useless, suffering for what happened.- Vulpix's voice seemed to break, but she continued speaking.- _They_ were out there, living as if they were innocent, causing harm to others. I finished with that. I killed them, they suffered, they asked for mercy for their life pathetic ... I gave them the same mercy they had with those I loved.

It was at that moment that Vulpix collapsed, fell to the ground while some tears fell from her eyes.

\- I'm cursed, all those I love end up dead. I just want me to finish this, I can not take it anymore.- She looked up at Charmeleon, imploring him.- Help me, free me. I can not stand it anymore.

Sylveon was the first to leave with a look of grief, followed closely by Treecko. Swellow hesitated, but finally advanced. All the pokemon stopped in front of Vulpix. Charmeleon said.

\- We are all Lia's pokemon, we must help each other. Tell us, you can trust us.

Vulpix's gaze hardened.- That girl does not mean anything to me, I just had a coach and nobody replaced him. That they sold me to that girl for me does not mean anything.- Her eyes closed and she sat on the floor, looking really fragile.- I will tell you, I can no longer hide it ... this will destroy me if I do not say it

Sylveon, Treecko, Swellow and Charmeleon looked at her, waiting. Vulpix took a deep breath, then began to say everything he had hidden so long.

* * *

 **What Vulpix says is for the next chapter, the coach will not have any important role. I** **t gives me anger that delicate personalities are given to some pokemon for their appearance, like that Serena's sylveon(** **Tremendous weak)** **, Brock's Vulpix (They did not let him fight so he would not get hurt).**


	2. Doors that should never be opened

**This chapter takes place in** **Sinnoh.**

* * *

 **2.-** **Doors that should never be opened**

"What was there after the valley?" Meleix wondered each morning, waking up and looking from her burrow located on a rocky wall.

She wanted to know new places, travel to distant regions and, maybe, discover new territories ... find a world beyond the valley. Her life seemed monotonous, living in a family of five was not exactly what would be called impressive. Her mother was a Kalos native pokemon, so her children's childhood had been full of stories about the fashion capital. Her older sister, Savix, was the one that most delighted with it, was a feminine and sensitive vulpix ... and a hollow head, according to her other three brothers.

Her other older brother, Emberix, was the only one who agreed with the idea of traveling to some unknown place, she and he had agreed that, when they were older, they would go to all regions of the world ... except Kalos, just to annoy Savix.

The youngest of all the brothers, Crimsix, had very different plans, he planned to stay in Sinnoh for the rest of his life and, in his childhood imagination, find the legendary Arceus. Meleix supported him, but she was determined to destroy his imagination when he was older.

Even so Meleix loved her family, despite the differences between them.

\- Meleix!- she turned her head to hear his name, smiled at the sight of her friend Riolu

\- Lazuli, I'm glad to see you.- she said, emerging from her burrow to join him.

\- Where are you going? - called a voice.

Lazuli and Meleix turned around; there were Emberix, Savix, and Crimsix with their heads poked out of the entrance to their burrow. While the two males seemed happy to see Lazuli, Savix looked at him contemptuously.

\- You're still here.- she said, with total frivolity.

\- Yes, he is still here.- replied Meleix dryly.- You have a problem with that?

Meleix was aware that Savix did not get along with Lazuli, nor he with her. While she and her brothers worshiped the canine pokemon, Savix hated him because one day he had soaked her in mud, such a sin led to the eternal scorn of that vulpix towards him. Besides, they liked to spend time with Lazuli; Emberix, Meleix and Crimsix saw that as an opportunity to get rid of their sister's annoying company.

\- Problem? none, little sis.- Savix turned around and entered the burrow.

As soon as she left, Emberix approached Lazuli and spoke quickly.

\- Lazuli, did you find her?

-Yep.- he answered in a whisper, looking at the burrow hoping that Dreamfire, the mother of the brothers, would not come out and listen to their conversation.- she is in a cave in the middle of the Dark forest, is obvious, she always hides in shady places. Also...

The Riolu was silent immediately, with his eyes wide open at the entrance of the burrow, the brothers also turned instantly. A silver Ninetales emerged from the lair, looking at them with her calculating red eyes. Then Savix came out, with his head held high. Meleix guessed that she had warned her mother of Lazuli's arrival, as she always did. Sometimes Meleix thought that her sister wanted Dreamfire to forbid them from going out to them, if so she always ended up very disappointed.

But Dreamfire always asked them where they were going... and this time they would have to lie.

\- We will go to the waterfall, near the valley of the Bidoof.- Lazuli informed so quickly that he was barely understood. Meleix would have liked to burn it with Ember (she did not know Flamethrower), now Dreamfire would suspect their intentions.

Lucky for them, the shiny Ninetales smiled.

\- I think that's fine, that's a very nice place.

Savix seemed disappointed, even so she remained silent

Emberix, Crimsix and Meleix said goodbye to their mother, before following Lazuli for the route that would take them directly to the Valley. But, when Dreamfire lost sight of them they would change their course directly to the Dark forest.

\- It's not something dangerous, right?- Crimsix asked a little scared.

\- You should not fear anything, several go and ask her the future ... and always everything is fulfilled .- said Lazuli.

Meleix and her group continued walking, with emotion surrounding them.

* * *

The four Pokémon spoke and laughed for much of the journey, but when they reached the entrance to the Dark forest their laughter ceased. That place was gloomy, with the fog always flooding it, surprisingly there lived only psychic type pokemon, when that place seemed more like a dwelling of ghosts. They stood at the entrance to the forest, waiting to see who would take the first step towards the darkness that was there.

\- We go.- whispered Meleix, who was as afraid as the others, but who did not show it. She could be a girl, like her sister Savix, but they had not looked alike.

The shadow darkened the pokemon's fur, leaving their eyes shining in the darkness. Meleix looked back, at the entrance to the forest the sun shone in all its splendor. but where they were there was no trace of their light and heat, as if the forest itself absorbed the light and drowned it among its branches. She looked up at her companions: Crimsix trembled from head to toe, with his head down and his eyes tightly closed as he clung to his brother, as if he did not want to see where they were going; Emberix had a tense face and moved with rigidity, his ears were raised at the slightest noise; Lazuli seemed calmer, but he had a hand behind his back, probably hiding an Aura Sphere.

They continued walking in silence for a long time, their paws crunching the withered leaves of the floor, as if they stepped on a lot of insects. The wind whistled ominously, looking like a plaintive weeping as it passed through the decayed wood of fallen trunks in the earth. Meleix did not panic, it was a fire type pokemon, fire made flesh, the fire was not afraid.

\- Are we close? .- She asked, to break the tense silence that formed around her.

Lazuli knelt and put a hand on the ground with his eyes closed, in a few seconds his sensors were raised.

\- We are already close, I can feel her aura.

A crunch resounded, a rotten tree fell right behind them. Crimsix screamed and ran away as if the Yveltal were chasing him. Meleix, Lazuli, and Emberix followed, shouting him was headed straight for a thornbush, but his fear prevented him from seeing where he was going. Lazuli launched himself, holding the vulpix that kicked scared, as they rolled on the ground sank into the leafs. When Meleix and Emberix arrived they noticed that their companions had fallen into a tunnel. Lazuli trie to calm Crimsix, who whimpered.

\- Quiet, it was just a branch, you're safe.

\- Enough, I do not want to know anything about the Xatu! I want to go home, I'll tell my mom!- he shouted, terrified like a child.

\- Leave it to me.- Emberix said, pushing Lazuli away. He approached his brother, Crimsix had his eyes wide open and his jaw tremble.- Don't be afraid, you can ask her anything you want. You will know your future, do not you want that?

\- This forest is just a test, so that only the brave get where she is.- Meleix said cheerfully, going down to the tunnel.

Crimsix nodded, getting up with Lazuli's help. It was there when Meleix realized that this tunnel took them to the other side of the thornbush.

\- Guys, I think we're close.- she said, moving through the tunnel.

The four Pokémon advanced in silence, occasionally interrupted by Crimsix's sobs. The exit of the tunnel was blocked by more brambles, Emberix charred them without problems using Ember. They came out with difficulty, breathing in the moldy air around them.

Lazuli looked at a tree, whose roots came out of the ground, hiding an underground chamber.

\- She is in there.- He said excitedly pointing to the place.

The pokemon looked at each other insecurely, just so that Meleix was the first to enter, her brothers and Lazuli followed her closely. The chamber between the roots was more spacious than it appeared to the naked eye, they moved silently, the rotten branches covered with moss crunched under their paws, with mold rising with each step they took.

There, standing in front of them, staring at them was the Xatu they were looking for.

\- You managed to find me.- she said without emotion in her voice.- but if you are just children.

\- We want to know our future.- Meleix achieved that her voice did not tremble, in fact she was not so afraid now that they were already facing her.

The Xatu watched them, a small tear fell down her cheek.

\- Four enter, in a month only one will remember my words.- the bird spread its stiff wings.- Whichever of you is first, give me your hand and ask,but only ask once.

Emberix gave Crimsix a push for him to advance, the Vulpix walked hesitantly and put his paw between Xatu's wings, while his teeth chattered.

\- Wi-i-ll I mee-eett a lege...ndary pokemon?.-he said swallowing hard.

The Xatu was silent, Melexis could see the effort that she had to look beyond the actualy.

\- Yes, very soon you will be with a Kalos pokemon. But not because you want, the shiny will send you to him.

Meleix, Lazuli and Emberix exchanged confused glances, though Crimsix seemed very pleased with the answer.

\- You can ask, brother.- Crimsix said moving away.- that was all I wanted to know.

The vulpix advanced with his head down, spread his paw to Xatu and waited, holding his breath.

\- My sister and I want to travel the world. What region will we find first?

After a few moments the Xatu spoke.

\- She will travel alone, you will see her from the same place as your brother.

\- You listened, Emberix? - excited cried Crimsix. - We will see together the legendary pokemon.

\- Yes...- Emberix replied, without much emotion.

Meleix pushed Lazuli.

\- You first, I can wait.

\- Thanks, Mele.- He ruffled her hair, making her turn red.

Lazuli stood in front of Xatu, stretched his paw and spoke.

\- I would like to know if I would catch some Aura guardian when I grow up?

\- No, no human will ever see you and you will never see anyone.- answered Xatu.

Lazuli frowned on the way to the others, he nodded to Meleix that it was her turn. Meleix advanced stiffly, a little annoyed that Xatu's words were hard to understand. She stretched her paw, looking Xatu in the eyes to make she understand that her was not going to be intimidated. The pokemon also watched her as she wrapped her wings around her paw. Meleix felt that a wave of energy ran through her, she seemed to hear distant cries, felt an irremediable desire to cry for no reason, then a sharp pain in the heart, as if stabbed her.. but everything ceased quickly. She wondered if any of her friends had felt the same, The Xartu looked at her with a feeling similar to horror. Before she could ask, the bird told her hastily.

\- Nobody will be safe while your heart throbs, you will want to follow those you love and you will not reach them. Before you must find them, until you can not resist any more, you will be destroyed and another person will be reborn from your ashes. And when the tears drown you and the ghosts of them chase you the Red five will come and put an end to your suffering.- she added in a whisper.- The shadow of Yveltal covers you, you are its instrument.

The pokemon immediately released the paw of the Vulpix, as if it were something dirty, something cursed. The Xatu was surrounded by a whitish light when using Giga Impact.

\- Daughter of death!- she shouted at Meleix, before escaping by breaking the roots of the camera's exit.

"Daughter of death" Meleix remembered a little stunned, not sure what to think. She barely noticed that Lazuli wrapped her arm around her shoulders as her brothers whispered meaningless things to her. She tried to concentrate on the sharpest voice, that of Crimsix

\- Sister, sister. Let's go! I don't want to be here anymore.- shrieked the little Vulpix with lowered ears and bright eyes.

Meleix nodded awkwardly, as she let herself be guided by her companions towards the exit. They went back home at all speed and energy they had.

* * *

 **I decided to change the beginning, the life of vulpix is boring if I start from her birth. I better go straight to the prelude of evil.**


	3. Obliteration

**3.- O** **bliteration**

* * *

She was curled up on the wall of her burrow, watching the fire that her mother had lit in the center. The flames danced among the firewood, and the smell of smoke and aromatic herbs filled the air with a feeling of strange peace. Crimsix and Emberix were on the other side of the chamber, chewing berries that Dreamfire had brought them, although they had a lost look and from time to time they looked at their sister. Nobody except Savix had noticed their silence, the product of seeing the future. A voice, playful and annoying broke the silence in which the three brothers were.

\- What's wrong, sister, did the glameow eat your tongue?

Meleix raised her head slowly, letting an angry look reflect on her face, she was not in the mood for Savix's jokes, much less after what had happened. She looked at her brothers out of the corner of their eyes, they were also silent but for their luck, Savix ignored them, she preferred to question her sister.

\- What's the matter, sis?.- insisted that annoying imbecil Vulpix, bringing her face close to her.

\- Leave me alone, go bothering somewhere else.

Savix turned, before raising his head with contempt.

\- You're hateful, and a tomboy!.- Savix snapped, fleeing from the main chamber of the burrow.

A smile slid through Meleix's mouth, but she instantly vanished remembering what the Xatu had told them. She returned to concentrate on the fire, it was the only thing that managed to distract her a bit from those thoughts.

 _"Daughter of death"_ resonated that voice in her head, she shuddered. She could not forget how they had fled from that forest running without rest until the light touched them.

\- Let's not talk about what she told us.- Lazuli said, panting for the run they had made in the forest, his eyes fixed on her.- It will only become a memory and the prophecy will not be fulfilled.

\- I will not do anything to avoid the prophecy.- Emberix commented, with an almost confident smile, although her eyes did not have the same expression..- He was told to a king that his son would kill him, trying to avoid it ... he just made it happen.

"I do not know, will it be true?" Meleix thought, with the bitter taste of fear in her mouth.

She felt that she should not be afraid just for the words of Xatu, maybe she had only said it to scare away naive brats. Maybe just to know that they could not sleep thinking about what she told them, maybe she was just a crazy female who only knew how to scare and say meaningless things.

"But, if she is all that, why am I so afraid?"

* * *

\- Are you crazy or what?.- Emberix exclaimed, with some disbelief, unlike him Meleix and Crimsix were excited.- Do you take that face off, he asks us for something impossible.

\- Nothing is impossible, if you dream it can be achieved.- Lazuli replied, totally convinced.

\- I don't know how to use the aura, I'm a vulpix.- A look of frustration passed through Emberix's face.- I want to do it, but I can't

\- I do want to try.- Meleix said, although logic told her it was impossible.

Crimsix nodded, agreeing with his sister. Emberix looked at them and under his head, clearly defeated. Meleix almost felt sorry for him, the male Vulpix kicked the ground raising some herbs.

\- Ok, I'll learn to use the aura.- he said, carrying every word with irony.

\- Don't get like this, Emberix. It will be fun.- Crimsix turned to Lazuli.- When do we start?

\- Here and now, pay attention.

He probably regretted saying it, the brothers seemed to eat it with their eyes. Lazuli knelt and laid his hand on the ground, almost instantly his appendages rose. Meleix, along with her brothers, let out a whistle of admiration.

\- Shut your trap!- he growled, annoyed.

\- Why? this is interesting.- Crimsix said, excited as always.

Lazuli seemed about to protest, but stopped, with a somewhat alarmed look. He closed his eyes concentrating, his appendages still raised perceiving something. Meleix felt a chill run through her, she froze, following Lazuli with her eyes.

\- What happen?- she said, although her voice was almost a groan.

He turned to them, looked over his shoulder at the lake. He was still quite strange.

\- What is it, tell us!- Emberix shouted, his voice trembling slightly.

But Meleix was already approaching slightly crouched. No one made any effort to stop her, maybe they felt very afraid.

\- What is?- she called over her shoulder.

\- There is something there.- Lazuli muttered.- Meleix, better come back.

Far from listening him, Meleix moved faster towards the shore of the lake, she realized that there was a little fog. Soon she noticed another detail. Crimsix, Emberix and Lazuli arrived where she, they walked slowly as if they were afraid to wake someone up.

\- What happ...- Crimsix began to say, until he noticed what his sister was looking at.- Oh, this is weird!... and funny.

He stepped on the leaf, leaving it on the ground, as he pushed his foot away it rose again floating in the air. He laughed as he fiddled with the leaf again.

\- I do not like this.- Lazuli whispered, his gaze on the lake. He closed his eyes with the expression of concentrating a lot, then opened them as he stepped back.- There is something in there.- he said breathlessly.

Emberix, who was on the shore of the lake, had a sudden tremor and jumped back. Crimsix looked at Lazuli with his eyes wide open, totally paralyzed. A voice echoed in Meleix's head.

 _"You will want to follow those you love and you will reach them"_

\- Let's go away from here.- She said, although her own legs did not respond. Nobody moved.- NOW!

Immediately they started a desperate race just to get away from that place, the class had been forgotten.

* * *

-Mom! Mom!- Crimsix had arrived first, entering in the burrow almost in a jump.- MOM!

\- What a scandal! Shut up!- When they turned around they noticed the presence of Savix.- Mom is not here, will arrive soon. Has gone to this guy's house to find out where you went.

She pointed contemptuously at Lazuli, who had a contracted nose.

\- There is too much smoke, can you really live like this?

\- Smoke?.- Meleix didn't know whether to laugh or not.- Lazuli, we are fire, this is nothing...

He went into a coughing attack and got out of there as fast as he could, Meleix followed immediately him. But in an instant she forgot about him, when she looked up she realized that the sky was suddenly gray, when only a few minutes ago the sun shine in all its splendor.

\- It is a closed space, I am surprised that I could see something.- He looked to the side.- There comes your mother.

Emberix and Crimsix left the burrow, running excitedly towards Dreamfire. Both stumbled in front of her and tried to tell her what they saw, interrupting each other in such a way that their voices looked like the chattering of Chatots. Dreamfire frowned at his fuss and barked loudly in response. The brothers remained silent.

\- Enough, talk one at a time.

Suddenly the earth began to shake.

It was such a sudden movement that Meleix's legs gave way, the ground slapped her furiously. The shake lasted less than a second , the next instant everything stopped. She crouched, barely raising her head to spot the surroundings. Her brothers had slipped under his mother trembling with fear.

\- Okay, that's it. - Lazuli said, with a calming tone. - It was just an earthquake.

"No, it wasn't," Meleix thought, but she was interrupted by another shake of the ground. This time she did not fall, but exchanged a worried look with the Riolu.

The cliff in front of them thundered, the slate wall fractured and cracked, some pieces crashed into the ground. Before this Dreamfire ordered them to move away.

\- Savix.- Crimsix exclaimed suddenly.

Dreamfire seemed for a moment to be overwhelmed.

\- Get away from here! - she barked before diving into the entrance of the burrow.

Meleix took a few steps, along with Crimsix, Emberix and Lazuli, the four stayed together, as if nothing could happen to them. The tension was palpable, the gray sky was almost the color of ashes, the wind seemed to have woken up and now it roared in their ears. Suddenly the ground began to crack, revealing the roots of the grass and swallowing what would have been on top. Meleix and Emberix jumped to the side, avoiding by a few centimeters the crack that opened under them. Crimsix and Lazuli quickly moved away, with their countenance terrified.

\- Mom!

Crimsix's shout made everyone return their attention to the base of the cliff. As the wall broke more and more a silver flash seemed to glimpse from the bottom. Large pieces of stone began to come loose and land tearing apart.

In just an instant the shadow of Dreamfire was buried before it managed to get out of the burrow, then the entrance closed when its walls collapsed.

Silence seized them, even if chaos reigned around them. Meleix felt a strange itching in her eyes and a feeling of emptiness was drowning her.

\- Let's go.- she sputtered.

Emberix was crying, Crimsix threw his head back and gave a heartbreaking scream.

\- Come on!- she shouted pulling Emberix from the neck, urging him to leave immediately.

Her brother nodded without realizing it, Meleix looked at Lazuli and pointed her head forward, he nodded and rushed Crimsix. They climbed up the slope of the valley, Meleix can't help feeling bad, where were her tears? she had lost her mother and a sister, feeling a pressure in her throat but nothing else, what was wrong with her? She felt that his companions stopped, seeing the bleak landscape they were speechless

Several Hippopotas, Bidoof and Stunky ran aimlessly, beating and running over each other. Flocks of Chatot, Starly, Staravia and Staraptor furrowed the ashen sky calling each other to orient themselves. The Torterra´s tree was catching fire and the poor Pokémon ran over everything in his path; Meleix, her brothers and Lazuli got out of his way.

Immediately they ran to save themselves, they didn't know what was happening but it was best to flee immediately. They passed a creek, a large crack had emptied the water and some Finneon jumping to prevent ground Pokémon from trampling them. They saw an Eevee on the ground, lying on something that could have been water. To a Buneary holding another of his kind in his arms, yelling at him to speak to him.

Around them looked like a pandemonium, where they looked there was fire and ashes. Another jolt occurred, the ground shook, Meleix and Emberix fell with violence, most of the pokemon around them also could not stand up.

\- Come on! - Emberix yelled, stan up again, another earth movement and fell on Meleix when she was just getting up.

Meleix felt disoriented, disturbed and scared. She wanted to go back home and hide until everything was over, only that thought made her want to cry. Or maybe was everything around her. The earth opened and some Pokémon stumbled on them, causing those who followed them to fall. A Rapidash was trying to help a Ponyta get up, although his leg formed a strange angle and his neighs were disturbing. Another explosion echoed through the valley. Large pieces of the ground flew in all directions. The ground beneath his feet rose and fell suddenly like a wave. Meleix and her brother bounced before falling, she looked back.

\- Emberix! They're not here!

\- Who!?

\- Crimsix and Lazuli.- she shouted in response, trying to be heard ignoring the chaos.

Something crossed the air over them, hitting the ground abruptly, both brothers crouched almost by instinct. It was a Tropius, struggling to fly but one of its leaves was partially burned and another had completely disappeared, there were bruises all over his body. Meleix looked away, she felt very scared and somewhat dizzy. Everything disappeared when she saw a stampede of Rhyhorn. When Emberix watched the Pokémon run towards them, he stiffened, his mouth ajar and his eyes unfocused. Even before they could shout, the Rhyhorn were already upon them.

One leg almost crushed Meleix's head, she turned trying to avoid every step. She glimpsed Emberix for a moment. One of the Rhyhorn kicked her in the ribs leaving her breathless and pulling her away from his brother. She felt was running out of air. Emberix had gone out of sight. The gray occupied all his vision. Half a hundred legs stomped around him. The stampede seemed endless.

Meleix felt her neck pulled and suddenly her surroundings cleared, she was suddenly on the ground, leaning on the gray green grass. She was breathing hard and not knowing what had happened. After a few seconds that seemed like whole minutes she sat up a little. Next to it was a huge Pokémon, with turquoise fur and jet black, it had a thick mane; his eyes were golden and his black tail ended in a four-pointed star.

A Luxray. He stared at the stampede as if he expected something.

\- My brother ... - Meleix whispered remembering instantly.

\- He is dead.- he replied, his voice was deep and somewhat intimidating.

\- NOOOOOO! - No, it wasn't true, it couldn't be true. - IT'S LIE!

\- In Sinnoh there are no vulpix! - the Luxray turned to her. - I would lie to you if I tell you it could be another!

Meleix was about to protest, until she saw the command move away. There was a lump on the ground, reddish brown. She approached slowly, her throat felt dry. When Meleix stopped in front of him she endured a sob.

Emberix was lying on the floor, he might seem asleep if it weren't for the amount of blood beating that covered his body, little moans came out of his mouth when he struggled to breathe. His eyes widened a little and he looked imploringly at Meleix.

\- It hurts. - A strange whistle that accompanied his words made hier think he had a perforated lung. - It hurts a lot.

\- I'm going to get you out of here. - Meleix felt her stomach upset and a pressure in her throat, she was hard to breathe while her mind was obfuscated.

Without thinking or meditating, she bit his neck and tried to get him out of the way, somehow they if did get away from there all this nightmare would end. She came back to reality when she heard Emberix's scream, released him as if he had just burned her.

\- Leave him, you hurt him!

Luxray appeared in front of her, standing between them. Meleix looked down as several tears ran down her face, she closed her eyes trying to ignore Emberix's constant groans. He noticed that Luxray was moving, when he raised his head, he watched a pokémon approach. Its appearance was ethereal, its white and mint green colors clashed with that bleak landscape despite being slightly stained with ash.

\- What are you? - Luxray growled with a menacing touch.

\- Calm down, Theo.- replied without flinching.

Meleix backed away trying to disappear behind the Luxray, until the expressionless voice of the stranger rang in her ears.

\- Meleix, can I approach your brother?

\- How do you know my name?

\- It's a psychic guy. - Theo snorted, showing it his fangs when he saw how he advanced towards them without fear. - They like to get into the minds of others.

\- A somewhat lazy description.- said the pokémon.- "Masters of the psique " would be something more appropriate.

He stopped when Theo leaned toward it with a menacing growl. Meleix could barely see her red eyes under the green bang that covered part of its face, this pokémon reminded her of a small human, as her mother had described. Part of its hair on the sides of it head fell down to the elbows, its arms and torso were white, but at the waist its opened as if it were a skirt, maybe ...

\- I am not a human girl, I am a Kirlia ... male. - he said suddenly, as if he had read the thought. Meleix stopped looking at him somewhat embarrassed. She almost wanted to laugh, although her laugh died at another sob of his brother.

The Kirlia sighed, approached Emberix, kneeling beside him.

\- Look at me, child. - The dying vulpix rolled his eyes until met those the Kirlia's, a reddish glow sprouted from their eyes. In the act Emberix closed his eyes, his breathing became slow.

\- What have … !?

–Your brother is asleep. - He replied with a sad smile. - It was the only thing that could be done for him, he will not suffer anymore.

Meleix felt that she was drowning when she watched as his chest rose less and less while his breathing went out. Her vision clouded again, forcing her to look down so they wouldn't see her tears flow. A sudden glow illuminated the clearing in which they were, the three pokemon turned to the source of the light. The forest was on fire, the fire snaked above the treetops illuminating the atmosphere of a deadly igneous orange. Screams began to resonate from the thicket, shadows began to appear between the flames.

\- Everyone pokemon was running there. - Theo growled between scared and angry.

In less than a fraction of a second the Luxray disappeared in the direction of the inferno that stood next to them. The Kirlia was about to leave too, but before he stopped, looking at Meleix for the last time.

\- Go away before they come!

\- Who?

An explosion that echoed throughout the valley left the words of the Kirlia silent. He teleported before Meleix came to ask him again.

Panic seized her being, her pulse accelerated and fear reigned again in her surroundings. Her brother was still where Kirlia had left him, the guilt of leaving him there immobilized her for a few seconds that seemed hours. She approached him and rested her head on his body. Weak beats echoed inside. Meleix stayed there for a few minutes, scared to hear how a life escaped.

It were increasingly leisurely, almost that noise stopped Meleix was aware of the thud that had been heard in the environment shortly before she got distracted. When she saw the pebbles bounce off the floor she was afraid to turn around. She turned her head enough to see over her shoulder, a scream drowned in her throat and she threw herself forward as fast as she could.

Golem, Geodude and Graveler. All rolling away from the explosion.

Meleix felt faint, did not understand where she got strength to continue. The light of the fire lengthened the shadows of the pokémon, seemed that from one moment to another they would crush her. They would probably avoid any big obstacle, but a vulpix that didn't bulge more than three starlys was no impediment.

One passed quickly by her side, then another and another. She tripped losing control of her legs, fear petrified her again. Her body did not respond when a Golem jumped on a slope and was about to impact where she was. In a fraction of a second the earth opened again, Meleix slid back while the Pokémon fell into the hollow. She continued running without direction, forgetting how much fear she was inspired to be crushed like Emberix. A huge log got in her way, as soon as he noticed that it was hollow he jumped inside.

Meleix ignored the sense of security that went through her head, there was no longer a safe place, outside there was something huge, something that nobody could stop. She dropped, shivering in terror. Crimsix's image appeared fleetingly in her mind. The anguish of ignoring her brother's whereabouts was interrupted by the sudden inclination of the trunk. Meleix rolled outside and for the first time looked back.

Smoke was rising up touch the sky, the pokemon ran with the few remaining forces of the wall of smoke that pursued them. At that moment she saw it.

Many years later she would forget that image, when her own mind declared it obsolete because she already knew the culprit. An enormous shadow blurred by the upper smoke, floating above the entire catastrophe, huge orbs of energy formed in front of it, when the attacks hit the ground raised the dust, that hid the attacker while wounded who was nearby. Meleix only watched it for a few more moments, before the shadow dived into the smoke.

A crack rang out, followed by an huge crack in the ground. Meleix immediately ran, the dread clouded her mind when she realized that the cause was not something, but someone.

The ground slapped her in less than an instant. Meleix just turned to see her leg caught in the ground.

She lowered her head trembling, thick bitter tears sprouted from her eyes. The noise of horror was getting closer. Her breathing stopped, a plaintive groan erupted from her mouth as she felt fragments of earth impacting her back.

Meleix closed her eyes tightly, scared, frightened. She cringed trying to ignore that nothing could be done. A drop of sweat slid down her cheek. Despite having closed her eyes and turned her back on horror, the energy light leaked through her eyelids. She sobbed knowing that the attack would fall a few meters away from her.

The noise, the pain, the fear ... everything disappeared in a second.


End file.
